


Amour de garous

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animagus, Animaux, Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Garous, Gerbilles, Humor, Humour, Love, M/M, Métamorphes, Romance, Snakes, Transformation, Transformation animale, True Love, Two Shot, amour, famille - Freeform, fantastique, réconfort, serpents, voisins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Mylann est un garou énergique et déterminé. Lorsqu’il décide de faire ample connaissance avec son nouveau voisin, il ne le fait pas à demi. Mais est-il prêt à faire face à ce qu’il découvrira ? Two-shot





	1. Concours de circonstances

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je voudrais en premier dire merci à Sangdelicorne qui a permis en supportant mes élucubrations de voir naître ce projet d'écriture. Ensuite je remercie Odea qui m'a conseillé Nathdawn qui est une bêta d'enfer xD  
> Je dis ensuite chaleureusement merci à Nathdawn des Lilas pour son efficacité, sa rapidité et la qualité de ses remarques et de ses corrections. Tu es une bêta-lectrice et correctrice de valeur, je risque de ne plus me passer de toi. *fuit* Je vous conseille aussi ses livres géniaux que vous pouvez trouver sur Amazon ou vous pouvez la lire aussi sur FP ou FF. Merci à Saulemarron19427 pour m'avoir aidé à prendre une décision finale pour le titre... Car oui je suis nulle en titre. Dernière chose, sachez que toutes potentielles erreurs qui resteraient sont de mon fait.  
> Bien sûr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

L'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin et Mylann était en retard pour rentrer chez lui. Il revenait des courses qu’il avait faites pour lui et ses jeunes pupilles qui ne tarderaient pas à rentrer. Les bras chargés et le pas rapide, il avait littéralement rebondi contre un parfait inconnu encombré de papiers, alors qu’il atteignait la fin du couloir menant à l'entrée de son appartement. Une multitude de papiers se mirent à voleter autour d'eux alors que Mylann réussissait à empêcher ses sacs de répandre leur contenu.

Il posa les paquets sur le sol, s'excusant et commençant à ramasser avec une célérité due à l'habitude – il vivait avec des enfants après tout. L'homme n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de réagir que Mylann lui remettait un paquet de paperasses mélangées dans les mains et lui offrait un grand sourire. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il put vraiment l'observer.

De la même taille mais beaucoup plus large, il donnait une impression de solidité et de force. Ses cheveux courts d’un noir profond et la fermeté de ses traits étaient adoucis par ses yeux couleur caramel et la timidité de son expression. L'inconnu le remercia timidement, réussissant à prendre sa clé dans l'intention claire et nette de se faufiler dans son appartement. Mylann ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, ce qui était paradoxal au vu de sa carrure.

-Oh, c'est donc vous le nouveau voisin ?

Mylann connaissait très bien les gens de son étage et savait que cet appartement en face du sien avait été vidé depuis quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y mettre son nez depuis, mais sa curiosité naturelle se réveillait déjà, ainsi qu'une certaine excitation.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Mylann. Je suis votre voisin d'en face.

-Salak… Bonjour, fit le nouveau voisin en mettant sa clé dans la serrure sans cesser de surveiller son interlocuteur.

Mylann lui fit un grand sourire engageant, se redressant presque sur la pointe des pieds dans son excitation.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de pendaison de crémaillère, n’est-ce pas ? Vous allez en faire une ? Il faut que l'on fête votre emménagement en tout cas, ce serait super ! Nous sommes un étage très soudés et cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvel arrivant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'homme en face de lui semblait avoir l'air de vouloir rentrer dans un trou devant le regard intense et curieux dont il était l'objet. Mylann ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement impressionnant, même lorsqu'il grondait ses pupilles, mais à cet instant, il aurait pu en douter. Le nouveau voisin bafouilla que ce n'était pas la peine, bien que l'intention soit louable et s'excusa maladroitement avant de se faufiler dans son logement. Mylann resta un instant figé devant la porte avant qu'un lent sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

Il rentra dans son propre appartement en s'extasiant sur le côté adorable de son voisin avant de se rappeler les courses dans le couloir et d'aller les récupérer. De nature sociable et communautaire, Mylann et ses petits s'étaient vite liés avec les autres résidents permanents de leur étage. Et en bon voisin, Mylann avait bien l'intention de faire son devoir de rapprochement auprès de Salak... Bon d'accord, qui essayait-il de convaincre, songea-t-il en grignotant, il était clair que le voisin lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il allait falloir l'apprivoiser, mais il ne doutait pas d'y arriver.

A force de persévérance, Mylann avait réussi à l’amadouer plus ou moins. Ils s’étaient revus de plus en plus souvent, se rendant de petits services de voisinage, discutant dans le couloir en face de leurs appartements ou dans ceux-ci même. Au moins avait-il échappé à la fête que voulait organiser de prime abord Mylann pour lui avec les voisins et de toutes les manières Mylann était assez accaparant pour plusieurs.

Pour Salak, carnivore, le fait qu'un végétarien affirmé et confirmé vienne le voir pour demander toutes sortes d'aliments de cuisine était une aberration. Bon il était vrai qu'à force de voir Mylann frapper à sa porte pour du persil, du thym, de l'huile, du blé, du riz ou d’autres éléments non conventionnels et en profiter pour lui poser milles et une question pendant qu'il cherchait à dénicher cela dans sa cuisine, Salak avait fini par s'y faire et à se pourvoir de denrées pour un régime alimentaire qu’il ne suivait même pas.

En outre, cela avait contribué à augmenter les visites, puisque Mylann n’avait même plus besoin d’acheter ses éléments que Salak stockait pour lui sans y toucher. Quand Salak se demandait pourquoi il faisait cela, il se rappelait que Mylann était quelqu'un de sociable, curieux, drôle, chaleureux et tellement déterminé. Comment lui résister après tout ? Même en laissant de côté son caractère, Salak ne pouvait pas non plus faire abstraction des yeux clairs et pétillants, du corps fin et élancé, des longs cheveux d’un blond ensoleillé et de ses fossettes lorsqu’il souriait. Salak avait beau tenter de résister et de garder ses distances, il finissait par s’inquiéter lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas toquer à sa porte plus de deux jours d'affilé.

Face à sa solitude permanente, Mylann représentait un petit ouragan rafraîchissant, enthousiasmant et séducteur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de discuter beaucoup, Mylann parlait pour deux, sauf lorsqu'il interrogeait Salak en l'observant comme s'il était la créature la plus fascinante du monde. Le courant était passé de mieux en mieux alors qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître au fil de leurs discussions de plus en plus longues et personnelles.

Ainsi Salak avait découvert que Mylann avait pour seule famille trois jeunes enfants et un adolescent timide à sa charge alors que lui-même tenait à l’écart ses semblables. Il apprit qu’en plus de ses propres protégés, Mylann aimait s’occuper des enfants des autres en travaillant en crèche comme auxiliaire de puériculture alors que lui se satisfaisait de son travail de traducteur à domicile et de minimiser ses contacts avec les gens.

Pour Salak, qu’une personne aussi sociable, énergique et protectrice s’intéresse à lui était vraiment étonnant. Surtout quand ils étaient opposés sur de nombreux points dont le fait que Salak soit un solitaire et un carnivore… avec un petit appétit. En clair, Salak n’aurait pas dû apprécier et attendre autant les visites animées de Mylann, car cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Lorsque Mylann n'était pas venu plus de cinq jours d'affilé, c'était lui finalement qui avait toqué timidement à la porte avec un paquet d’un kilo de céréales en offrande. Mylann ne lui avait pas fait remarquer qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop car eh bien, c’était un très bon choix de cadeau. Et puis franchement, c’était adorable et touchant de le voir oser une approche. Sauf que cela tombait au moment où Mylann se convainquait de prendre du recul avant de s’éprendre totalement de son voisin. Le voir si beau et timide venu s’enquérir maladroitement de sa santé le touchait et lui rappelait qu’il ne pouvait résister à son attraction et que visiblement Salak non plus.

Salak était à croquer selon les goûts de Mylann qui n’avait plus regardé un homme ainsi depuis la tragédie cinq ans plus tôt et les responsabilités auxquelles il avait dû faire face. Si les garous pouvaient se transformer lorsqu'ils le désiraient, les nuits de pleine lune voyaient leur nature animale remonter à la surface sans qu'ils aient de contrôle dessus et forcer la transformation. Mylann ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point lors de ces nuits ils étaient vulnérables aux autres jusqu'à ce que des chasseurs renégats attaquent leur petit village à cette occasion.

Normalement, des accords avaient été passé depuis que le monde des humains connaissaient celui des métamorphes pour que seuls ceux les plus dangereux et ingérables soient éliminés. Souvent c'était les garous les plus connus et de nature prédatrice comme les crocodiles garous, les serpents-garous, les tigres-garous, les lions-garous, et les plus insupportables : les moustiques-garous... D'ailleurs ces derniers avaient éhontément surfé sur la légende des vampires. De vraies sangsues.

Mais certains chasseurs considéraient tous les garous comme des nuisibles et les rongeurs garous étaient une cible comme une autre. La petite communauté vulnérable de gerbilles avait donc été piégée alors qu'elle était réunie sous leur forme animale. Cela avait été un véritable génocide et parmi les quelques survivants, beaucoup avaient péri des suites de leurs blessures. Cachés et dissimulés par des humains, les rescapés furent aidés avant que Mylann soit chargé de partir avec eux chercher un nouveau territoire. Leurs alliés leur donnèrent assez de moyens pour survivre le temps de trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

Mylann s'était retrouvé orphelin et tuteur de trois jeunes gerbilles garous grâce à l'aide de leurs alliés humains et du maire de Leychan. Lorsque certains humains s'étaient plaints de l'attention néfaste sur leur région, surtout pour la disparition de rongeurs garous, Mylann décida de prendre la poudre d'escampettes avec ses protégés. Ce fut le début de leur exil de leur terre de naissance à la recherche d'un nouveau lieu de résidence.

Rendu prudent, Mylann avait décidé qu'ils ne révéleraient pas leur nature, sauf à quelques rares personnes de confiance. Lorsqu'il s'était installé ici avec ses pupilles, ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie avec précaution. L’arrivée inopinée et inespérée d’un joyau de douceur, de timidité et de charme inconscient dans la vie de Mylann était une tentation auquel il ne pouvait et ne voulait résister. Et il réalisait, au regard si transparent de Salak sur lui que son intérêt était réciproque, même si Salak était bien trop réservé pour sans doute l’envisager. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il décida de le séduire et de l’inviter plus largement dans sa vie. Il lui proposa donc pour la première fois de venir dîner avec lui et les enfants.

Bien que dans un premier temps méfiants, Salak était à ce point inoffensif et anxieux que même les jeunes s'étaient laissés conquérir et avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui plaire et le rassurer. L'amitié de Mylann et Salak s’était renforcée avant qu’ils osent des sourires partagés et des regards qui s’attardaient sur l’un ou sur l’autre plus que cela ne devrait, des rapprochements tactiles et des effleurements. Le premier baiser, chaste et doux, avait été donné par Mylann lorsqu’il avait raccompagné Salak devant sa porte.

Les yeux caramels s’étaient attardés un peu plus longtemps qu’habituellement sur ses lèvres et Mylann en avait souri avant de lui dire au revoir et de l’embrasser furtivement. Le rougissement de Salak et le fait qu’il y réponde maladroitement l’avait surpris et lui avait beaucoup plu. Mais c’était la question du nous posée avec prudence et espoir qui l’avait à la fois attendri et décidé à ne jamais laisser cet homme lui échapper.

Ils étaient devenus un _nous_ , Salak prenant soin d’essayer de passer du temps avec les enfants aussi. Il pouvait ainsi aider l’adolescent dans ses cours de langue ou les plus petits dans leurs activités de coloriage, d’exercice d’écritures ou de lecture. Au final, cela avait pris une année complète pour réussir à entraîner Salak dans ses filets et Mylann était on ne peut plus heureux du résultat.

Leur secret était encore le seul bémol de cette relation de plus en plus solide et familiale. Bien sûr, Mylann et les siens, échaudés par leur vécu, ne voulaient pas révéler leur véritable nature de suite sans être sûrs que Salak ne risquait pas de les rejeter. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de le faire cependant.

Salak avait mangé chez les gerbilles qui l’avaient convaincu de rester pour regarder un film bien que cela n’ait pas été prévu. Un nouveau dessin animé passait à la télévision ce soir-là et la petite famille agrémentée de Salak s’était agglutinée sur le canapé pour le regarder. L’humour était présent, les petits gloussaient joyeusement des péripéties du héros jusqu’à ce que celui-ci tombe dans un piège. Le personnage parlant aux animaux appela aux secours et ce fut un nid de serpents qui lui répondit. Lorsque ceux-ci en brisant le quatrième mur proposèrent aux spectateurs de les aider à faire une chaîne pour remonter le petit, ce fut alors la panique pour Lilou la plus jeune.

La benjamine, terrifiée, s’effondra en larmes en pensant que les reptiles de la télé pouvaient traverser l’écran. Mylann ramena la plus jeune contre lui, caressant ses cheveux couleur miel tout en lui expliquant que ce n’était pas possible, que c’était un dessin animé, que les serpents ne s’adressaient pas vraiment à eux. La petite tremblait tellement que Mylann craignait qu'elle se transforme devant son petit copain. Celui-ci essayait aussi de la rassurer. Salak avait fini par s'attacher à chaque membre de cette petite famille et ses instincts de protection ne pouvaient rester indifférents face à la peur de la mignonne petite fille.

\- Tous les serpents ne sont pas méchants. Certains sont même totalement inoffensifs, comme dans le dessin animé. Et comme on dit, ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grande !

Même si Mylann trouva charmante l'attention de vouloir rassurer sa princesse, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en entendant la fillette nier fortement :

\- Si, ils peuvent nous manger quand on devient tout petit ! Et ...

Lilou s'était remise à trembler et Mylann se leva précipitamment, l'emmenant dans la chambre juste à temps. Une gerbille minuscule, couleur de sable, apparut blottie dans la paume de sa main. Salak avait senti l'odeur du stress de Mylann, mais fut encore plus surpris d'entendre les couinements et les battements de cœur d'un rongeur et de flairer l'odeur délicieuse d’une proie. Son instinct de prédation était mis en alerte face à ces _stimuli_.

L'adolescent à côté de lui s'était figé de nervosité et avait reculé. Salak comprit qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'user de ses sens et que des attributs reptiliens le trahissaient.

\- Mylann ! gémit le garçonnet d'un ton terrifié, ne quittant pas des yeux Salak.

La peur dans la voix fit revenir aussitôt l'interpellé, la petite gerbille accrochée de ses petites griffes contre son torse. Mylann resta lui aussi figé devant les pupilles noires de Jais et la langue bifide flairant l'air. Les enfants en quelques instants étaient allés se faufiler derrière leur tuteur, observant avec prudence Salak reprendre son calme et son apparence totalement humaine.

Salak jeta un regard à la petite gerbille que Mylann serrait de manière protectrice avant de relever les yeux vers son amant qui était tendu. Si les enfants semblaient terrifiés et choqués par la découverte de la nature de Salak, Mylann tentait juste de garder la tête et son cœur hors de l'eau. Avec prudence, il recula, incitant les enfants à faire de même et confia la petite à Dan. Les enfants se réfugièrent dans la chambre, alors que Mylann observait le serpent qu'il avait fait entrer dans le nid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? souffla Mylann bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement besoin de confirmation.

Son instinct lui hurlait de protéger les petits, d'éloigner le danger et son cœur semblait se tasser sur lui-même douloureusement. Seul son cerveau était comme engourdi.

\- Un garou comme toi. Enfin un serpent... Un python royal pour être précis.

Salak, avec un soupir voulut faire un mouvement vers Mylann, mais tout le corps de celui-ci se tendit alors qu'il faisait barrière entre la chambre et le prédateur.

\- Je devrais y aller, murmura finalement Salak avec prudence, sans lâcher du regard la gerbille garou.

Mylann hocha simplement la tête, reconnaissant malgré tout que son... que Salak comprenne qu'il avait besoin d'espace pour digérer la situation. Le serpent garou recula lentement et sortit de l'appartement en sentant son estomac se nouer de chagrin. Cette soirée était une vraie catastrophe. Il n'imaginait même pas la tête de ses frères en apprenant qu'il était sorti avec de la nourriture. L'image de Mylann dévoré par un des siens lui tordit l'estomac, mais le pire était peut-être que pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu faim de la benjamine sous sa forme de gerbille. Il était dégoûté de lui-même, car il était une menace pour ceux qu’il avait fini par aimer. L'image lui était insoutenable. Pas seulement parce que la gerbille en question était un garou, mais parce que... Malgré sa nature, il s'était vraiment épris de cet homme courageux, protecteur et rayonnant. Et il venait de le perdre. Parce qu'il était un serpent et que Mylann et les siens étaient des gerbilles garous.

Mylann était en proie à un dilemme, tentant d’associer ce qu’il avait découvert de l’homme qu’il aimait avec le danger que représentait sa nature. En son âme et conscience, il savait que la partie humaine de Salak ne leur ferait pas de mal et s’était vraiment attaché à eux. Mylann ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d’avoir caché sa nature, car lui-même le faisait. C’était lui qui était passé par-dessus ses barrières de protection et de réserve et l’avait intégré dans leur univers, en même temps que ses sentiments grandissaient. En outre, il avait bien vu que Salak avait autant été pris au dépourvu qu’eux.

En réalité, même lorsque sa véritable nature avait été révélée, Salak n’avait pas été agressif ou menaçant. Il s’était aussitôt mis en retrait et l’affliction dans son regard avait fini par atteindre Mylann une fois qu’il avait réussi à faire face au choc de la révélation. Mylann n’arrêtait pas de s’accrocher à cela… Car l’évidence restait pourtant : Salak était un serpent garou. C’était même étrange que leurs instincts respectifs ne les aient pas alertés. Quoique s’il se remémorait bien, les petits avaient été très méfiants au départ et Salak très maladroit et timide face à eux…

Était-il possible que leurs sentiments respectifs aient faussé leurs instincts et endormi les alertes de leurs parts animales ? Même face à un Salak plus serpent qu’humain, sa gerbille intérieure avait ressenti le besoin d'abriter les petits apeurés, mais pas de se protéger lui-même. Mylann était perdu et ne savait pas s’il devait envisager le déménagement. Il espérait que non, car ils avaient vraiment reconstruit leurs vies ici. Il soupira et décida qu’il mettrait au clair les intentions de Salak face à cette révélation la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait et s’occuperait de rassurer et veiller ses enfants de cœur, si ce n’est de sang.


	2. Mises au point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre qui m’a donné du fil à retordre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.  
> Petit rappel : toutes erreurs restantes sont uniquement de mon fait.  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis s'il vous plaît !

Deux bonnes semaines passèrent avant que Mylann ne se décide à frapper chez son voisin qu’il n’avait plus revu depuis ce jour-là. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé pourtant. Comme les fois précédentes, nulle réponse ne lui fut apportée, la porte était bien verrouillée. Mylann se demanda un moment si Salak était partit en laissant tout en plan… Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à faire ce qu’il avait en tête. Mais comme il n’avait pas pu lâcher l’affaire lorsqu’il avait été question de séduire Salak, il n’arrivait pas à tourner le dos à ses inquiétudes et à son besoin de le revoir pour mettre les choses au clair. Une petite toux le fit sursauter et il vit son grand garçon en train de le regarder avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. Trois petites têtes apparaissaient autour de ses jambes, l’espionnant sans aucune discrétion.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux avec ses clés, non ? Vu qu’il les a oubliées quand il est parti, tu peux les utiliser, finit par dire le collégien d’un air narquois.

Une autre chose qui avait surpris Mylann était l’acceptation de la nature de Salak par les enfants, une fois les esprits plus clairs et la peur calmée. Après tout, Salak les avait déjà gardés à l’occasion pour dépanner Mylann et cela s’était toujours bien passé. Salak n’avait rien d’un tueur dans son caractère ou dans son comportement, hormis sa nature de serpent. En outre, lui et son plus grand avaient fait des recherches sur les pythons royaux et avaient été assurés de découvrir qu’ils n’étaient ni les plus agressifs, ni les plus dangereux… Sauf pour les rongeurs évidemment.

Les enfants étaient persuadés que Salak ne voudraient pas les manger puisqu’il les aimait et surtout, eux aussi s’étaient attachés au serpent garou. Salak avait disparu dans son appartement, avec seulement ce qu’il avait sur le dos. Ce n’en était que plus inquiétant pour Mylann. S’il était évident que Salak avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui, il n’avait pas fait signe depuis pour récupérer sa veste, son porte-monnaie, son téléphone ou en l’occurrence ses clés. Récupérant le trousseau des mains du chenapan, il leur fit signe de rentrer en sécurité et ouvrit la porte de l’appartement de Salak avec prudence.

La pièce sentait le renfermé et était dans la pénombre. Le pire cependant était le froid qui y régnait et qui lui provoqua un frisson. Il manqua se prendre les pieds dans des vêtements et des chaussures éparpillés devant la porte, montrant que Salak avait dû se déshabiller en rentrant chez lui. C’était la tenue du soir de leur dispute et son appréhension pour le serpent garou ne fit que de monter d’un cran. Au moins, il était sûr que celui-ci n’était pas ressorti non plus.

Il alluma la lumière et pénétra plus avant l’appartement. Il appela Salak mais encore une fois, il n’eut pas de réponse. L’espace était toujours aussi bien ordonné que les dernières fois où il était venu, sauf l’espace de travail. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, mais ne vit personne. Il finit par visiter toutes les pièces de la maison sans résultats et se décida à fouiller dans les moindres recoins où un rongeur… ou plutôt un serpent pourrait se faufiler.

Ce fut derrière un radiateur, totalement immobile que Mylann le repéra. La gerbille-garou dut combattre sa peur naturelle des serpents pour ne pas faire demi-tour et s’arrêta à quelques pas de distance de la forme garou de Salak. L’animal ne réagissait absolument pas et le blond finit par s’approcher jusqu’à pouvoir effleurer les écailles qui avaient un aspect terne… et étrangement plissé.

Inspirant profondément, il chercha sur son téléphone le numéro d’un vétérinaire s’occupant des nouveaux animaux de compagnie et appela. Il expliqua ce qu’il avait découvert et écouta les instructions pour lutter contre la déshydratation et la manière de tenir un serpent. Gardant la tête froide et inquiet pour Salak, il souleva doucement l’animal maigre, et blêmit un peu en voyant des traces de brûlures. Mylann savait que les serpents, dont le métabolisme est lent, n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir souvent, mais le changement et la guérison consommaient clairement de l'énergie. S'il s'était transformé et n'avait rien ingéré ni bu avant de s'exposer à une trop forte chaleur alors c'était de l'inconscience. Décidément ce garou n’avait aucun instinct de préservation ou quoi ?

Il l'emporta dans la salle de bain et le posa sur le tapis pendant qu’il faisait couler un bain tiède en vérifiant la température. Alors qu’il éteignait l’eau, un bruissement presque imperceptible attira son attention. Sa langue bifide flairant l’air, le python royal s’éloignait dans la direction opposée à celle de Mylann. Dès que celui-ci s’en rendit compte, l’animal commença à s’enrouler sur lui-même pour se protéger. Mylann sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette image et s’accroupit à quelques pas prudemment. Il espérait que la capacité de guérison des garous se mettrait vite en route, car voir cet animal, qui aurait dû être magnifique et terrifiant, si vulnérable, lui serrait le cœur.

-Hey, Salak, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Le garou était complètement replié sur lui-même, sa tête disparaissant sous son corps. En vérité, Mylann ne savait même pas qu’un serpent pouvait se rouler en boule de la sorte. La peau fripée donnait une impression étrange à l’ensemble. Lui parlant toujours doucement, il tenta maladroitement de soulever l’énorme tas d’écaille et le posa dans la baignoire. Après une petite hésitation, il l’abandonna là et alla remettre le chauffage en route.

Une fois cela fait, il alla jeter un regard dans le frigo avec appréhension et fut rassuré de ne pas voir des souris mortes. C’était idiot… Est-ce qu’elles étaient dans le congélateur ? Il n’eut pas le courage de regarder, tant pis pour la cuisine maison. Il jeta les produits périmés dans un sac poubelle qu’il ferma solidement et finalement appela un traiteur livrant à domicile.

Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain et fut rassuré de voir que le serpent avait déjà commencé à reprendre du poil de la bête… ou plutôt de l’éclat aux écailles. Salak s’était déroulé entièrement et posa son regard sur lui, sa langue sortant régulièrement. Ses globes oculaires n’étaient plus autant enfoncés et ses brûlures avaient disparues. Quelques plis résistaient encore, mais c’était rapide. D’ici peu, Salak devrait aller mieux.

Mylann posa les mains sur ses hanches et le regarda bien en face, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te commande un repas de carnivore, tu as intérêt à bien manger. Tu vas te changer, car je ne te donne pas de souris. Je reviens, je vais voir les enfants. Tu ne t’enfuis pas !

Mylann fit un sourire hésitant à son serpent garou avant de récupérer son téléphone et d’aller dans l’appartement suivant vérifier que tout allait bien. Dans la chambre, les petits étaient étalés devant un Disney avec un adolescent en train de travailler ses cours. Il embrassa chacun et chargea le plus grand de bien coucher les petits et de ne pas veiller tard. Le timing fut parfait, car il croisa le livreur au moment où il retournait dans l’appartement de Salak.

Mylann posa le tout dans la cuisine et mit la table pour eux deux. Il alla ensuite à la salle de bain où il se figea en découvrant Salak nu, du savon sur le corps et les mains dans ses cheveux shampouinés. Celui-ci rouvrit l’eau, plongeant sa tête dessous pour rincer le savon. Il était beau et sexy. Lorsque Salak finit sa douche, Mylann se rendit compte qu’il avait joué le voyeur tout du long. Salak rougit d'ailleurs en le voyant, faisant fondre encore plus le cœur de la gerbille garou qui repartit dans la cuisine avant de sauter sur l’homme avec qui une discussion s’imposait.

Mylann était assis à réfléchir à la meilleure manière d’aborder la conversation quand Salak revint. Ses courts cheveux noirs pointaient dans toutes les directions et il portait un pyjama chaud en pilou. Le douillet ensemble de nuit lui donnait un adorable air de panda et le couvrait de la tête au pied. Mylann aurait pu se demander si Salak craignait pour sa vertu s’il ne le trouvait pas si mignon. En outre, il savait que Salak devait faire remonter sa température. Il l’observa s’asseoir timidement et triturer sa serviette de table sans le regarder directement. Hum. Mylann lui servit une belle assiette de viande avec du gratin encore bien chaud et pris sa salade qu’il entama aussi tranquillement que possible. Ce fut Salak qui rompit le silence en premier, sans voir le sourire amusé de Mylan qui disparut aussi furtivement qu’il était apparu.

\- Je… je ne vous aurais pas fait de mal. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me revoir… après ce qui s’est passé…

Mylann pinça les lèvres d’un air songeur avant de poser une main sur le poing froid de Salak, l’empêchant de se reculer.

\- Salak, tu nous as surpris, car nous ne nous y attendions pas. Tout comme toi, tu ne te doutais pas de notre nature… n’est-ce pas ?

Mylann attendit d’avoir la confirmation muette du serpent garou avant de reprendre.

\- Mais nous croyons que tu ne nous aurais pas fait de mal. Nous avons appris à te connaître, à t’aimer. Les enfants étaient aussi inquiets que moi de te voir disparaître du paysage. Lilou veut absolument s’excuser de s’être transformée alors que nous réfléchissions encore à la manière de te dire pour nous. Tu es un serpent… c’est vrai… Mais cela ne fait pas tout.

Salak retira sa main, détournant le regard tout en triturant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette.

\- Pourtant pendant quelques secondes, j’ai eu envie de manger Lilou. Mes instincts restent ceux d’un python royal.

\- ET moi ? Tu as eu envie de me manger ?

\- Je ne t’ai pas vu sous ta forme de gerbille…

\- Zut, moi qui pensais que tu me trouvais appétissant tel que je suis.

Salak leva les yeux au ciel, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres fines. Son regard restait cependant terne et vaincu par la situation et le cruel jeu du hasard qui avait décidé de rendre amoureux un prédateur et sa proie. Dire qu’il mangeait encore il y a peu des rongeurs congelés, dont des gerbilles, proies les plus alléchantes pour lui. Maintenant, il était incapable de songer à sa nourriture sans avoir mal au cœur.

\- J’étais sérieux.

\- Moi aussi. Et puis, si c’est ça le problème, il suffit d’éviter de passer les pleines lunes ensemble. En plus, un dicton dit : « Sois proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis ». Je peux être proche de mon copain et en apprendre plus sur les serpents, je fais d’une pierre deux coup.

Au coup d'oeil de Salak, Mylann comprit qu’il devait le prendre pour un fou suicidaire, ce qui était totalement faux, car il avait des enfants à charge et un copain à apprivoiser. D’un regard menaçant, il fit signe au serpent-garou de finir la copieuse assiette qu’il lui avait servi et visiblement, sa culpabilité et sa guérison garou durent aider, car il finit bon gré mal gré la large portion. Quand Mylann lui proposa tout sourire de le resservir, il fut satisfait de le voir verdir un peu et refuser aussitôt, expliquant qu’il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Visiblement, Salak avait mangé au-delà de ses capacités.

Satisfait, Mylann contourna la table, la vaisselle pouvant attendre, et entraîna son anxieux python vers le canapé. Il le fit asseoir et commença à se déshabiller avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Position qu’il avait déjà prise, mais pour d’autres activités que celle qu’il avait actuellement en tête. Sous le regard incompréhensif et méfiant du garou, Mylann expliqua qu’il allait faire un test qui devrait les rassurer tous les deux. Se transformer fut facile et rapide, car contrairement à la plupart des garous, ceux de petits gabarits perdaient de la densité et de la masse. Redevenir humain était autre chose, mais là n’était pas la question.

En quelques secondes, Salak se retrouva avec une gerbille sur les genoux. Par réflexe, il l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne puisse s’enfuir avant de relâcher légèrement sa poigne pour ne pas l’étouffer. Cette gerbille était la plus belle, la plus tentante, la plus mignonne et la plus séduisante de toutes les gerbilles qu’il avait déjà vu. La gerbille Mylann avait une belle couleur de miel pour son pelage, un ventre blanc et de petits yeux noirs pétillants.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la gerbille emprisonnée battre à toute allure, son stress perceptible à ses sens reptiliens qui ressurgissaient. Avec douceur, il la lâcha, zozotant un désolé maladroit à cause de sa langue bifide. Voir l’animal gigoter et sa queue se trémousser sous son nez empêchait ses attributs de serpents de se résorber, mais il ne ressentait pas l’instinct de prédation… même si un fort sentiment de possessivité l'étreignait. Était-ce parce qu’il n’avait absolument plus faim ?

Lorsque la gerbille commença à se calmer, il la laissa flairer ses doigts puis effleura doucement son pelage, la caressant en douceur sur l’arrière de la tête et les côtes. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il aurait autant apprécié les petits couinements de plaisir de l’animal qui se détendait sous ses frôlements. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la confiance de Mylann en lui, car même sil ne voudrait jamais lui faire du mal, il était un python royal garou. Il craignait de l’attaquer inconsciemment.

Mylann se redressa sur ses pattes arrières en prenant appui sur sa longue queue, le regardant d’un air de dire « Tu vois, j’avais raison. Tout va bien ! ». Ensuite il s’étala de tout son long plusieurs fois partout sur lui en se frottant. Salak mit un moment à capter que Mylann marquait son territoire et ne put s’empêcher de rigoler face à ce geste de possession. Même lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour, Mylann adorait le goûter, le lécher ou se frotter à lui de manière gourmande et sensuelle, non pas qu’il ne lui rendait pas la pareille. Finalement Salak se demanda qui était le plus prédateur des deux et cela le détendit inexorablement.

Mylann continua avant de venir se nicher contre son cou. Salak sentit le museau frotter sa peau sensible puis le léchouiller rapidement avant que la transformation inverse ne s’opère bien plus lentement et laborieusement. Un Mylann nu sur ses genoux, les yeux brillants de satisfaction, lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Eh bien, l’expérience a été concluante. Ma gerbille t’aime beaucoup, même si tu lui as collé un petit coup de stress au départ.

\- Heureusement surtout que tu m’as gavé, sinon je t’aurais peut-être mangé. Tu es aussi appétissant sous une forme que l’autre.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que je garde mon homme comblé et repu, rit Mylann avant de se figer et de s’exclamer. Par tous les rongeurs de l’univers, je viens de comprendre d’où vient ton talent pour les gorges profondes !

Salak sentit une rougeur s’étaler sur tout son cou et son visage. Mylann ne put s’empêcher de dévorer cette bouche coquine et de descendre ensuite humer son odeur mélangée à celle de la peau du serpent garou. Il aimait cela. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de ces deux semaines pour savoir que Salak lui était indispensable. Il ne comptait pas laisser son docile et gracieux serpent garou le fuir encore.

\- Au fait, Salak, les gerbilles garous choisissent en général un partenaire à vie… Donc ne pense pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

L’interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête, ses mains glissant sur la peau douce et entièrement dénudée et dans les cheveux mi-longs de son compagnon. Mylann songea qu’ils devaient encore discuter de comment ils allaient faire tous les deux et aussi du repli dangereux et autodestructeur inconscient ou non de Salak. Mais là tout de suite, il était juste heureux d’être dans ses bras… Ce serait même mieux avec une certaine barrière de vêtements en moins. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à prouver à son homme qu’il n’était un danger pour personne d’autre que lui-même, ce qu’il comptait rectifier d’ailleurs, et le convaincre de revenir dans sa vie vite fait, bien fait. Un délicieux projet en perspective.

Le lendemain, Salak se réveilla seul dans le lit, la lumière du soleil venant le chatouiller. Les souvenirs de la veille revenaient par vague, doucement et presque irréels. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mylann soit réellement revenu vers lui, même en sachant ce qu'il était. Peut-être était-ce même un rêve ? Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en comprenant qu'il avait encore perdu quelqu'un à cause de sa nature. Il s'était transformé aussitôt, laissant l'animal en lui le submerger totalement. A ce moment-là, il aurait voulu se perdre et ne plus jamais reprendre conscience.

Un soupir douloureux lui échappa avant qu'un délicieux fumet ne pénétre sa chambre. Hésitant, il se redressa au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur un Mylann au sourire étincelant. Celui-ci portait un plateau et referma la porte derrière lui avec adresse. Salak ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux avec une certaine crainte. Mylann eut un petit rire amusé et posa le plateau sur le lit. Un petit-déjeuner pour deux s'y trouvait avec pour la gerbille-garou quelques fruits et pour lui un bon gros brunch avec beaucoup d'œufs et de bacon.

- Tu as bien dormi. J'ai aidé les petits à se préparer et les ai emmenés à l'école. Il faudra que tu rassures Lilou, elle ne veut pas me croire lorsque je lui dis que tu ne lui en veux pas. Ils te passent le bonjour. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé quelques jours de congés pour bien m'occuper de toi.  Bon alors, comment tu te sens ?

Salak se contenta de cligner les yeux, se demandant encore machinalement comment son petit ami faisait pour être aussi énergique à toute heure de la journée. Lui était plutôt lent au réveil. Mylann rit, dévoilant ses fossettes tout en s'installant à côté de son serpent. Il piocha une pomme qu'il grignota tout en faisant signe à son chéri de manger. Salak y mit de la bonne volonté, mais son appétit n'avait pas augmenté de manière disproportionnelle. Le gaver ne servirait pas à grand-chose, sauf le rendre malade. A moins que cela rassure Mylann s'il avait l'estomac plein...

Hésitant, il s'apprêtait à finir bon gré mal gré l'assiette quand Mylann posa une main sur celle qui tenait sa fourchette. Salak ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'observait avec attention, et son expression sérieuse et soucieuse laissait présager une conversation de même nature. 

\- Hey Sal, tu sais que ta nature ne change rien à notre relation ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime toujours autant et je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi. Je ne savais pas si tu aurais encore faim de ta diète, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à manger plus que tu ne le peux. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Mylann avait parlé lentement pour une fois, laissant chacun de ses mots s'imprégner dans l'esprit de son serpent. Son serpent. Il l'acceptait et avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre au principal intéressé. Il avait pensé retarder un peu leur discussion sérieuse, mais Salak risquait de lui faire un ulcère avec son stress. Autant mettre les choses au clair avant de reprendre le cours de leur histoire d'amour.

\- Pour le moment...

\- Je te signale que je t'ai vu en serpent, je t'ai même palpé sous cette forme ! Je me suis également transformé devant toi. Je pense savoir ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Bon, si j'étais une gerbille devant ta forme garou, je ne t'assure pas que je n'aurais pas peur. Pareil si je rencontrais d'autres serpents. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Salak ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mylann s'enflammer et gesticuler sur le lit. Il le croyait, la sincérité émanait de lui autant que son impressionnante énergie.  Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se demandait quand est-ce que son compagnon le rejetterait en réalisant pleinement le danger que sa nature représentait ou en se remémorant le régime alimentaire des serpents. Il avait cru que ce temps était venu deux semaines auparavant, mais Mylann se tenait là, devant lui, son sourire chaleureux et confiant l'enveloppant comme une couverture.

-Cela m'est déjà arrivé, finit par avouer Salak. Avec toi, c'était juste la fois de trop.

\- De quoi ? Comment cela ? sursauta Mylann perplexe.

\- Les serpents ont une mauvaise réputation, souffla lentement Salak, et elle n'est pas usurpée chez la majorité de mes semblables. Mais du coup, ceux qui sont les plus inoffensifs en pâtissent. Même les nids – où plusieurs espèces se côtoient – sont souvent des terrains hostiles pour les plus ... faibles ou pacifiques d'entre nous. Le nid tente toujours de remettre sur le droit chemin ceux qui pensent différemment. Et ceux qui tentent de s'émanciper sont régulièrement rejetés par les humains et les autres métamorphes lorsqu'ils apprennent notre nature.

Salak avait murmuré ces mots, une douleur et une certaine amertume perceptible dans sa voix. Il ne regardait plus Mylann, son regard posé sur l'assiette en face de lui. Mylann ne l'interrompit pas, mais posa le plateau plus loin sur le sol avant de se glisser contre son serpent et de se blottir contre lui. Si Salak se raidit un instant, il finit par refermer ses bras autour de son compagnon, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il reprit avec la même lenteur, la même émotion palpable dans ses paroles.

\- Dans mon nid, j'étais considéré comme trop sensible et ouvert d’esprit. Je n’ai jamais pensé que certaines races de métamorphes sont supérieures aux autres et aux humains… Si mes frères te connaissaient, ils te mépriseraient… Certains d’entre eux sont très cruels. Je me suis tourné vers d’autres métamorphes et des humains, car je ne pouvais pas supporter cette façon de penser. Mais ces derniers, lorsqu’ils apprenaient la nature de mon animal, me rejetaient pas peur, par haine ou par parce qu’ils avaient fait déjà eu affaire à l’un de mes semblables.

Mylann n’avait pas besoin de plus d’explications pour comprendre que Salak avait dû essayer de s’ouvrir aux autres, et de sortir du carcan de sa famille et avait été rejeté de manière cruelle malgré son courage. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’au sein d’une même espèce, les choses puissent être ainsi. Il avait été éduqué dans un environnement communautaire et solidaire, alors imaginer la solitude et la souffrance émotionnelle de son Salak le peinait. Il serra son homme pour lui faire sentir qu’il était avec lui, mais ne l’interrompit pas.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être solitaire, mais c'était la manière la plus libre et rassurante pour moi de vivre… Partir si loin, recommencer ici, c’était me donner une autre chance, même Les autres garous peuvent être d’une cruauté et je m’étais fait à l’idée de vivre en ermite pour ma sécurité et ma tranquillité d’esprit. J’y ai trouvé mon compte. Avant toi.

\- Je crois que c’est le moment de me faire mousser, fit Mylann en sentant le silence s’éterniser et en espérant alléger l’atmosphère.

Salak ne rebondit pas sur cette offre cependant, resserrant son étreinte sur sa gerbille-garou et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Mylann se rappela à ce moment-là que son homme était du type serpent constricteur… Mais celui-ci, bien que l’enfermant dans une étreinte dont il ne pouvait bouger, était doux dans sa manœuvre. Salak relâcha un peu son enlacement avant de reprendre la gorge nouée.

\- Je ne voulais pas m’attacher à toi. J’espérais que tu te lasserais, et quand j’ai cru que c’était le cas, j’étais déjà accro à toi. Je savais que ce n’était pas une bonne idée… Je savais que lorsque tu découvrirais ce que je suis, que tu sois humain ou non, te ferait me rejeter. J’étais heureux du hasard qui faisait qu’on ne se voyait jamais un soir de pleine lune. Je savais que ce n’était qu’une question de temps… avant que la magie ne se brise. Mais je ne pouvais te résister… Je te voulais tellement. Toi et tout ce que tu m’offrais. C’était la première fois que je désirais autant quelque chose et cela me terrifie encore…

Salak prit une inspiration, la gorge nouée, tentant de juguler l’accès de souffrance qui l’étreignait encore. Mylann glissa doucement ses doigts sous le haut du pyjama de son amant et nicha son nez dans son cou pour augmenter le contact peau contre peau. Pour rappeler à Salak, qu’il était toujours là.

\- Quand j’ai découvert ce que vous étiez… quand j’ai vu ta réaction… Je ne vous aurais pas fait de mal… Je ne peux pas…  J’ai cru… J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu… vous avais perdu définitivement. Je croyais avoir déjà eu le cœur brisé avant, mais à cet instant…c’était comme si on me l’arrachait lentement. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir. Quand je me suis transformé… je n’avais pas l’intention de revenir à une apparence humaine… Je n’ai même pas…pensé à quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je voulais juste disparaître.

Salak ne put en dire plus, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge. Mylann lui murmura des mots tendres et rassurants. Salak ayant trop tendance à tout garder pour lui, la gerbille-garou était satisfaite de comprendre ce qui avait traversé l’esprit de son serpent même si c’était douloureux. Ils pourraient avancer.

Les siens et ceux qui l’avaient rejeté l’avaient brisés petit à petit, mais Mylann avait vu à quel point son compagnon était quelqu’un d’empathique et d’attentionné, un homme aimant et protecteur. Il s’en fichait que ce soit un serpent, ce n’était pas cela qui déterminait entièrement la personnalité, le caractère et la spécificité de son amoureux. Il ferait tout pour que cela marche entre eux, car ils le voulaient tous les deux. Lorsque Salak se calma, Mylann embrassa ses lèvres fines et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je t’aime, Salak. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu fais partie de la famille. Une famille qui t’a choisi, que tu as choisie et qui ne te laissera pas tomber. Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu n’essayes de disparaître ainsi, de te faire du mal… Tu m’entends ? Nous allons nous arranger pour les nuits de pleine lune, mais cela ne nous empêchera pas d’être un foyer. Je te fais confiance, Salak. Et il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance à défaut de toi-même.

Salak eut un fin sourire et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes pour attirer Mylann à lui. Salak l’embrassa d’une manière lente, intense et particulièrement troublante en réponse.

\- Partenaire à vie ? Redemanda-t-il comme s’il venait de se rappeler de ces mots.

\- Compagnons et partenaires à vie, confirma Mylann avec un sourire éblouissant. Tu es à moi… Je suis à toi. Nous sommes un _nous_.

Mylann avait chantonné joyeusement les derniers mots et sentit son compagnon se détendre totalement contre lui et en fut terriblement heureux. Finalement, il n’aurait pas à le convaincre de revenir : Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

**Fin**


	3. Bonus : Survol du quotidien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit bonus léger sur Salak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Voici mon texte rédigé dans le cadre du défi "Perpétuellement amoureux " de la Saint Valentin 2017 sur la Ficothèque Ardente,  
> Thème : le quotidien avec toi  
> Romance  
> Aucune autre exigence.  
> Photo servant de support au défi :
> 
>    
> 

Salak se love dans le lit, profitant de la chaleur de son compagnon avant qu’elle ne s’évapore de la place déserté. Vivre avec Mylann c’est comme vivre avec une tempête lumineuse. On est bousculé sans arrêt par son énergie, sa vivacité et celle de ses pupilles. Quelques fois Salak se sent dépassé et ne comprend pas pourquoi Mylann l’a choisi et n’a pas désiré un homme d’action. Pourtant il n’est que plus heureux d’être le compagnon de sa gerbille-garou. Ses nuits ne sont plus solitaires et glacées, ses sourires ne sont plus rares.

Il aime la manière dont Mylann le réveille tôt, avec cette gourmandise qui lui donne toujours l’impression d’être une proie et un précieux trésor. Il aime rendre la pareille et  faire tourner la tête à son amant, prendre son temps pour le torturer de plaisir. Mylann qui prévoit toujours un réveil spécialement pour s'aimer et un autre de rappel pour le travail, en profite largement. Salak aime observer son amant sortir nu de la salle de bain et se préparer sous son nez pour l’aguicher et le taquiner. Parfois, il ne peut s’empêcher alors rapide comme un cobra de bondir sur lui et de le ramener sous les draps dans l’espoir de le recouvrir entièrement de son odeur et de ses lèvres. Il déteste lorsqu’irrémédiablement son homme quitte le lit pour se préparer, laissant le froid pénétrer leur couche.

Le matin est devenu un jeu de séduction et de plaisir avant que Mylann le délaisse pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner des petits et les aider à se préparer. Salak plonge alors son nez dans les draps, veut capturer les bribes de chaleur qui déjà disparaissent et finit alors par aller prendre une douche chaude. Les enfants sont souvent bien plus réveillés et alertes que lui, enthousiastes et adorables. Lorsque tout ce beau monde est parti, il travaille alors sur son ordinateur, range un peu, cuisine pour lui-même le midi. Pour Salak qui n’a jamais connu un quotidien fait de rires, de bruits, d’énergies lumineuses, cela peut parfois être épuisant et il accueille ses moments de répit quand Mylann travaille et les enfants sont ailleurs avec bonheur. Il savoure le silence, il évolue à son rythme, prend son temps pour chaque chose et se sent apaisé.

Pourtant, il ressent aussi avec une douloureuse acuité leur absence quand elle s'éternise. Il pense à cette nouvelle famille qu’il a à présent et ne peut s’empêcher de l’avoir le plus souvent avec lui. Il apprend à cuisiner végétarien pour sa petite famille et essaye régulièrement de varier les recettes qu’il trouve et qu’il reproduit. Il n’est toujours pas un gros mangeur et toujours carnivore, mais cela ne gêne pas. Il se sent étrangement heureux et il sait qu’il le doit à son homme et à ses pupilles. Il apprend à croire en lui et en l’avenir. Les fins d’après-midi, il va de plus en plus souvent récupérer les enfants à l’école et il rentre avec eux, pour leur donner un goûter et les aider à faire leurs devoirs. Il aime le retour de Mylann, les soirées souvent familiales et câlines. Il apprend à jouer aux jeux de société, lire des albums, chanter des comptines, regarder des dessins-animés et  connaître les chansons des génériques par coeur.

 Salak savoure, car il n’a jamais connu d’ambiance comme celle-ci. Cela diffère totalement de sa propre famille et de son clan. Il espère d’ailleurs que son passé et son présent ne se rencontreront jamais.  Salak est heureux, même si les nuits de pleine lune, il s'isole et refuse encore de tenter le diable. Il ne veut surtout pas mettre en danger ses protégés malgré les expérimentations de Mylann avec leurs formes animales et l'acceptation des enfants. Tout comme sa famille et l'épée de Damoclès qu'il représente est encore un sujet tabou pour Salak. Mais peu importe, il sait qu'avec Mylann, il est prêt à avancer, à essayer et à espérer. L'avenir est à eux.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! A bientôt !


End file.
